Demigods verses School
by rbballb
Summary: The seven plus Nico and Will now have to face highschool, specifically Goode High School. Several may come across old friends and make new ones. However, they won't be staying for long with a war brewing in the Wizarding world Dumbledore makes a call for help.


**Chapter 1 -Familiar Faces** pov-no one

Not much scares Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, but returning to Goode High definitely scared him. However, this time he isn't alone Annabeth transferred from her boarding school, since they obviously weren't going to separate. Plus Piper decided to tag along and one thing led to another so Jason, Will, and Nico were there too. Six demigods going to one school, maybe not the best idea, but the monsters' numbers are down due to the war so things shouldn't be too bad. Still Percy was definitely scared the last time he was here was before Hera kidnapped him, he had no idea how everyone would react. Granted he wasn't very popular, make that not at all, but he did have some friends.

"Percy! Let's go you can't sit in the car forever." Annabeth said waking him out of his thoughts. "You can't hide from everyone you are going to see them sooner or later and we need to get our books, schedules and lockers still."

"Alright, alright I'm coming wise girl" Percy replied opening his door

And with that the demigods, who were all standing around the car waiting, finally got moving. Fifteen minutes later the demigods had their books and schedules and were in the process of locating their lockers.

"Oh my god is that the Jackson kid?"

"I heard he got arrested for drugs and expelled what is he doing here?"

"Who are those other kids?"

"Whoever they are I call the blond she is HOT"

Percy felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Perce? Is that you?"

As he turned around he replied, "um y- Avery! Hey ya its me uh long time no see huh?"

Annabeth noticing his nervousness grabbed his hand and squeezed. This did not go unnoticed by Avery.

pov-Avery

I just got to school, it's the first day of senior year and everyone is already gossiping like crazy about some new kids. Shaking my head at the immatureness of my classmates I headed to my lockers to get my stuff for first period. Standing in front of my locker are a group a kids, I move to ask them to let me through when I notice one of the guys he looks strangely familiar.

"Wait is that Percy? There's no way no one has seen him in forever, but I don't know" I think to myself, "maybe i should just ask him."

With a deep breath I stepped forward, tapped his shoulder, and said, "Perce? Is that you?" He turned around and I gasped as I saw his face, it was him and he had gained several scars and lost a lot of weight.

"um y- Avery! Hey ya its me uh long time no see huh?" he responded with a nervous grin.

I noticed the blonde grab his hand and squeeze.

"He has a girlfriend? Why hasn't he ever mentioned her? Who is she and who are the others?" I thought to myself.

Piper-pov

The girl-Avery I think started asking questions "What happened to you? Where have you been? Who-"

"Avery! I have been looking everywhere for you? Have you heard the rumors about the new- Percy?" interrupted a guy most likely her friend.

"Hey Jace." Percy responded

"Hey Jace?! That is what you say to me after you disappeared of the face of the earth!"

He clearly wasn't going to stop ranting anytime soon so I decide to interrupt, "Okay relax Percy will explain everything to you just stop yelling."

"Oh hello there and who might you be?"

"Her name is Piper and she is taken, now if you don't mind can we postpone this till lunch the bell is going to ring." Percy answered.

Percy almost perfectly predicted the bell because a few seconds later the bell rang for first period, which for us was English with Paul. The day progressed rather uneventfully until lunch.

Annabeth- pov

As we walked to lunch Percy got more and more nervous and fidgety, so I pulled him to the back of group.

"Hey Percy relax we have faced a lot worse than this. Just tell them a censored version of what happened, you don't have to lie to them just don't tell them the whole truth."

"I know, I just don't know how they are going to react like what if I explain everything then they just leave and never speak to me again."

"Stop being such a seaweed brain they are your friends they will get over any problems they may have eventually."

Percy just nodded in response.

Percy-pov

As I walked into the cafeteria I headed to where Avery and Jace were sitting along with a few others that I know. Before they had a chance to say anything I quickly said "I am going to tell this once and that is it okay?"

They all nodded not very happy but they knew I wouldn't answer them otherwise.

"Okay so I disappeared because my crazy aunt of my dad's side of the family decided to kidnap me. These guys are some of my friends from camp and they helped me get away from my aunt. It took so long because I have a lot of relatives on my dad's side that don't like me so we kept getting stopped as we tried to travel back to New York from San Francisco, and then once I got back some of my other relatives complained that they never see me so my mom sent us to Greece to visit some relatives. Okay so ya thats the super short version of the story."

The second I finished there were a million questions fired at me so the rest of lunch was spent answering their questions about my disappearance, camp, and the other demigods.


End file.
